honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Rocket League
Rocket League is the 62nd episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the vehicular soccer video game Rocket League. ''It was published on September 8, 2015. ''Rocket League ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Rocket League on YouTube "The game that no one would give a sh*t about if it wasn't free on Playstation Plus." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Rocket League'' Script From the developer who helps other people make the games you know and love Psyonix comes the game no one would give a sh** about if it hadn't been free on PlayStation Plus. ''Rocket League'' Get ready for the next multiplayer phenomenon you're absolutely terrible at, where you'll control jet-propelled cars in a high-flying indoor soccer game that feels more like playing the actual sport of soccer than Pro Evo or ''FIFA. Welcome to the second entry in a series no one knew was a series, except this time, there's fewer modes, not as many map types, less variety, and way fewer names than the first installment. Supersonic Acrobatic Rocket-Powered Battle-Cars? Just slap a '2' at the end of that bad boy, and we're good to go! Choose from a list of cars that look completely different, but control exactly the same, then cover it in a bunch of goofy sh**, pick the most annoying boost animation you can possibly find, name yourself "Sephiroth420", and get ready to spam the "Good shot!" emote whenever you score a goal. Now you're playing Rocket League. Oh, yeah! Take sides in teams of two to four players and jump into the rocketing, flying, backflipping gameplay that's so good, you'll wonder why it's not a real sport. monster truck lands on its side and bursts into flames Oh, right. Hone your skills in the bare-bones training and season modes, then take them online and battle opponents who run at the ball non-stop like a little league soccer team [A kids' soccer game, where all the players run at the ball]. Grind your way up the rank ladder, and finally reach competent players who will destroy you in ways you never realized were possible. Experience the game that became an eSport three days after it launched and become a fan of the first video game competition that jocks won't want to beat you up for watching, as well as the game that did the impossible and actually made soccer entertaining to watch. soccer game again So grab a few friends, put a fez on top of your car, and get your pale, scrawny nerd body ready to compensate for all the actual sports you never played, in what's either the most awesome dumb game ever made or the dumbest awesome game ever made. But who cares? Monster trucks! Starring The Guy Who Constantly Runs at the Ball; The Guy Who Won't Stop Trying to Demolish You; The Guy Who Keeps Trying for Aerials; The Guy Who Disconnects As Soon As You're Down a Point; and The Guy Who Won't Stay in the F!#king Goal! Come on! for Rocket League was 'FIFA 2042.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] '''''FIFA 2042 Seriously, how much Adderall do you need to take to pull this stuff off? Trivia * There is also an Honest Trailer about several other sports games including FIFA 2015, NBA 2K19, Mario Sports and Tony Hawk's Pro Skater. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Rocket League has a 95.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Owen S. Good of Polygon said the video "eviscerated" the game. He wrote "Honest Game Trailers is back to lay down some brutal truth on another sacred cow of video gaming and, yeah, they're right about Rocket League, ''especially the part about being offered free on PlayStation Network." Samantha Sofka of Nerdist made similar remarks, writing that the Honest Game Trailer was "brutally honest and hilarious." She wrote "the video accurately nails the few frustrations of Rocket League’s gameplay–especially the bit about chasing the ball around like a children’s soccer league, and how it feels more like the sport than popular soccer sims like Fifa and PES. It also lays down what you actually do in the game, like customizing your vehicle even though it doesn’t change the way it operates." In total contrast, Ron Duwell of Techno Buffalo wrote "the writers at Smosh Games have been well known for decimating even the most popular games, but what’s the most it can come up with here? The previous game had more content? Too bad nobody played it to know that or else it might be an issue. Outside of that, it’s mostly jabs at the community, claiming that the way of lot of them play resembles children playing soccer and calling them out for quitting and having scrawny nerd bodies that can’t play real sports. Hardly the game’s fault." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby External links * [https://www.polygon.com/2015/9/9/9289415/honest-game-trailers-rocket-league '''Hide the kids: Honest Game Trailers eviscerates Rocket League']' ' - Polygon article * 'Honest Trailers can't find that many bad things to say about Rocket League ' - Techo Buffalo article * 'ROCKET LEAGUE’S HONEST GAME TRAILER IS BRUTALLY HONEST AND HILARIOUS ' - Nerdist article * 'Rocket League's Honest Trailer Is Too Honest '- Kotaku article * 'This Honest Trailer For ‘Rocket League’ Is Incredibly Accurate ' - Entertainment Buddha article * 'Rocket League "Honest Trailer" Jokes That It's Basically FIFA 2042 ' - GameSpot article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Psyonix Category:Sports games